DAV389IL-2 is a targeted cytotoxin produced by recombinant DNA techniques. Action occurs as a result of binding to and subsequent internalization by IL-2R expression on lymphoma cells. This is a phase III open-label study for Cutaneous T-Cell Lymphoma (CTCL) patients with stage Ia-IVad disease previously in 950755 or 950756. Treatment will be a 15 minute IV infusion of DAB389IL-2 for 5 days every 21 days for 8 courses.